othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
OTs Favorite
http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/OTs_Favorite Results: 1. Yami: Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) 2. Yamato: Ishida Yamato (Digimon Adventures) 3. Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) 4. Nina: Nina Williams (Tekken) 5. Jin: Jin (Champloo) 6. Shinsengumi Member: Toshiro Hijikata (Gintama) 7. Ichigo: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) 8. Air/Spaceship: Ragnarok (FF8) 9. City: Neo Venezia (Aria) 10: Angel: Tenshi (Angel Beats!) 11. Demon: Neuro Nougami (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) 12. Sword: Zabuza Sword (fad), followed closely by Excalibur (Soul Eater) 13. Kira: Kira (Death Note) 14. Ghost: Sayo Aisaka (Negima!) 15. Songstress: Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier) 16. Clown: Kefka (FF6) 17. Wolf/Dog/Similar: Horo (Spice and Wolf) 18. Catgirl: Orin/Rin (Touhou) 19. Troll: Orihara Izaya (Durarara). Least fav is Aizen. 20. Masked Character: Char (Gundam) 21. Meganneko: Yuki Nagato (Haruhi) 22. Vampire: Evangeline (Negima!) 23. Bunny girl: Reisen U. Inaba (Touhou) 24. Shinigami: Ryuk (Death Note) 25. Spring 2010 Opening: Durarara! ED: K-On! 26. Robot, Android, or full-cyborg: KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) 27. Fireworks Episode: Endless Eight (first). 28. Mecha (non-Gundam): Jehuty (Zone of Enders). 29. Mecha (Gundam): Sinanju (Gundam Unicorn) 30. Non-mecha combat vehicle: Tachikoma (Ghost in the Shell) 31. Goddess/god: Suwako Moriya (Touhou). 2nd place: Belldandy. 32. Thief: Isaac/Miria (Baccano!) 2nd place: Marisa (Touhou) 33. Japanese/Chinese Fairy Tale/Folklore story: Journey to the West. 34. Anime/manga/game-based fad/meme: Since when were you under the impression that there was a winner? 35. Ninja: Volfogg (GGG) Pirate: Jack Sparrow (PotC) followed by OP's Luffy. 36. Celestial object/body/planet/star: Majora's Mask Moon 37. Character named after a food: Vegeta (DBZ) 38. Post-end-of-the-world/Lost Tech setting: Fist of the North Star 39. English-style Gentleman: Proffesor Layton (is the title character of his game actually), 2nd place Zeppeli (Jojo). 40. Butler: Hayate, (Hayate no Gotoku) 2nd place Ronove (Umineko) Maid: Sakuya (Touhou), 2nd Misaki Ayazuwa (Kaichou Wa Maid-sama) 41. Series with a main name that ends with one or more !/?: Baccano! Followed by Full Metal Panic!/? and K-On! 42. Tsundere: Rin Tohsaka (Fate Stay Night) 43. Self Destruct/Kamikaze/similar attack: Majin Vegeta (DBZ) 44. Beard/Bearded character: Kenji Harima (School Rumble) 45. Spoken Ability/Spell (long incantation): Indignation (Tales Of series). 2nd place: UBW, 3rd, Dragon Slave. 46. Attack (Generic Energy Beam/Blast): Master Spark (Touhou), 2nd place Final Flash (DBZ), 3rd Starlight Breaker (Nanoha) 47: Elf: Deedlit (Record of the Lodoss War). 48: Mimic, copier, or blue mage: Megaman. 2nd Place: Adam Blade from Needless. 49: Bishounen: 1st place: Kaworu (Neon Genesis Evangelion). 2nd place/winning long haired bishounen: Yuri Lowell (Tails of Vesperia) 50. Mangaka: 1st: Ken Akamatsu. 2nd: Kubo Tite. 3rd: Naoki Urasawa 51. Anime Character with an English Name: 1st: Evangeline (Negima). 2/3rd: Brandon Heat (Gungrave) and Edward Elric (FMA) 52. Earth! Pillar of Hades (Negima), 2nd place Gaara's Sand Coffin (Naruto) 53. Fire! Dragon of the Darkness Flame (YYH), 2nd place Roy Mustang's Flame Alchemy (FMA) 54. Wind! Flans Exarmatio (Negima, a disarming spell accidently cast when Negi sneezes), 2nd place Rust Hurricane (Mazinger) 55. Water! Ability to turn into water and control it (Juvia from Fairy Tale displays this ability, among others), 2nd place Tidal Wave from Tales of blah blah blah. 56: HEART! (Life/Healing-based ability): Flabellum Euri (Konoka's fans of healing, Negima), 2nd place Power of Love (Flonne's ability, disgaea). 57: Thunder/electric-based attack or ability: 1st place Indignation (tales of series), 2nd place Railgun (Railgun), 3rd place Thunder/bolt/shock (Pokemon). 58: Time/Space-based attack or ability: 1st place ZA WARUDO! (Jojo's bizarre adventure). 2nd place Flying Thunder God (Naruto) 59: Wood/Plant/Nature-based attack or ability: 1st, Amaterasu's Natural Ability/Bloom, 2nd place Leaf Shield (Megaman), 3rd place Sinning Tree (Yu Yu Hakusho) 60: Light/holy-based attack or ability: 1st, Excalibur's light (Fate/Stay Night) 2nd, Pika Pika Logia Devil Fruit (One Piece), 3rd place Hand of Fate (Agememnon?) 61: Ice-based attack or ability: 1st Place Kosmike Katastrophe (Negima), 2nd place Musou Senshouzan (Blaz Blue) 62: Poison-based attack or ability: 1st Doku Doku fruit (One Piece), 2nd place Gin's Bankai's hidden nature (Bleach) 63: Darkness-based attack or ability: 1st Magia Erebea's demonic transformation (Negima), 2nd Diabolic Emission (Nanoha), 3rd Yami Yami no Mi (darkness/gravity Logia, One Piece) 64: Illusion-based attack or ability: Kyoka Suigetsu (Bleach), 2nd place Tsukuyomi (Naruto). 65: Sound/Sonic-based attack or ability: Sonic Boom (street fighter) 66: Aroma or sensory-based attack or ability: Lilith Temptation from Needless. 67: Evil-based attack or ability: Official winner: Hokuto Ryuken (Fist of the North Star). Honorary most-voted-for winner: Kubo's ability to write Bleach (from a world in which evil and/or OT reigns supreme). 68: Explosion-based attack or ability: Self-Destruct (Pokemon). 2nd Place: Silver Drive (Rave) and Explosive Blood (Darker then Black) 69: Metal-based attack or ability: Metal Dragon Slaying Magic (Fairy Tail). Runners up: Metal Slash/Metal Slimes Resilience (DQ), hold-breath-for-steel-towels (Law of Ueki). 70: Fantasy/RPG monster: Slimes (Dragon Quest and others), 2nd palce Waddle dee (Kirby) 71: Teacher: 1st. Eikichi Onizuka (GTO). Any other answer is wrong, apparently. 2nd: Itoshiki Nozomu (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei). 72.1: Delinquent: Shinichi Mechazawa (Cromartie High School). 3-way tie for second place by Yusuke, Harima Kenji, and Ma Gangryong. 72.2: Top Student: Light Yagami (Death Note). 2nd place Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga). 73: Student Council President: Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no gotoku), followed closely by Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3). 74. Character who wears sunglasses: Leader of the squirtle squad (pokemon), followed by Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara). 3rd place tie with Quattro (Zeta Gundam) and Vash the Stampete (Trigun) 75. Almighty/Creation-based attack or ability: Unlimited Blade Works (Fate/), 2nd place goes to Code of the Life Maker (Negima) 76. Astral-based attack or ability: Infinity Big Bang Storm (TTGL), 2nd place Stardust Reverie (Touhou), 3rd place Super Nova (FF7) 77. Power-based attack or ability (psychic or similar, mental attacks, the Force, etc): Psychic (Pokemon) 78/Halloween: Witch: Beatrice (Umineko). 2nd place goes to Touhou's Marisa (though she already won "thief"), and right behind her is Blair from Soul Eater. 79: Magical Girl: Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara). 2nd place Fate, 3rd Nanoha (Nanoha series) 80: Magical Boy: Galactic Pretty Boy Takuto Tsunashi (Star Driver), followed by Erio (Nanoha) 81: Highly Customizable Player Character: Shephard (Mass Effect), followed closely by KotOR's protagonist. 82: Spiral/rotation-based attack or ability: Giga Drill Breaker (TTGL), 2nd place tie between Ransengan+shuriken (Naruto) and the Spinzaku kick (Code Geass). 83: Summon/Summoning-based attack or ability: Captain Planet, followed by Persona's summoning method. Bahamut from FF takes 3rd place, barely. 84: Attack/ability which harms the user (non-self destruct): 1st place: Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception (Tsukihime), 2nd place: Hell and Heaven (Gaogaigar), 3rd place: Psycho Burgundy (Phantom Brave and other games of the NISA-verse) 85: Friendship speech: Tie between Simon's Rebirth (TTGL) and The Major's Speech (Hellsing) 86: Character with a single-syllable name: Tied: Hei (Darker then Black), L (Death Note). 87: Character's Pet: 1st place Pen Pen (From NGE). 2nd place was Iggy, if he counts, from JJBA. --- Day 87 marked the end of the Sephiroth C Ryu era --- --- Day 88 marked the beginning of the Liberal Degenerate era--- Day 88 - Smoker: November 11 (Darker Than Black) and Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing (Hellsing) (Tie) Day 89 - Magnificent Bastard: '''Treize Kushrenada (Gundam Wing) | Runner-up: Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) and Day Dio Brando (JJBA) (Tie) '''Day 90 - White/Silver Haired Character: '''Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) | Runner-up: Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index) '''Day 91 - Complete Monster: Dio Brando (JJBA) | Runner-up: Johan Liebert (Monster) Day 92 - Sidekick: Katakura Kojuro (Sengoku Basara), Niche (Letter Bee), Straight Cougar (Scryed), Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) and Yin (Darker Than Black) (Tie) Day 93 - Villain Group: Genei Ryodan (Hunter x Hunter) | Runner-up: Team Rocket (Pokemon) Day 94 - Broken Bird: Reki (Haibane Renmei) | Runner-up: Kohaku (Tsukihime) Day 95 - Handicapped Badass: Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index) | Runner-up: Guts (Berserk) Day 96 - Familiar: '''Hiraga Saito (Zero no Tsukaima) | Runner-up: Arf (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) and Len (Tsukihime) (Tie) '''Day 97 - Char Clone: '''Zechs Marquise (Gundam Wing) | Runner-up: Ratsel Feinschmecker (Super Robot Taisen OG) '''Day 98 - Closed Eyed Character: Takeshi “Brock” (Pokemon) | Runner-up: Ichimaru Gin (Bleach) Day 99 - Crippled Hottie: Rin (Katawa Shoujo) | Runner-up: Hanako Ikezawa (Katawa Shoujo) Day 100 - Jobber: Vegeta (Dragonball) | Runner-up: Kuwabara Kazuma (Yu Yu Hakusho) Day 101 - Flashback Arc: Golden Age (Berserk) | Runner-up: Teresa Arc (Claymore) Day 102 - Catchphrase: “Who the hell do you think I am!?” (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) | Runner-up: “You are already dead.” (Kenshiro, Hokuto no Ken) Day 103 - Kuudere: C.C. (Code Geass) | Runner-up: Nagato Yuki (The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi) Day 104 - Female Spellcaster: Lina Inverse (Slayers) | Runner-up: Tohsaka Rin (Fate/Stay Night) Day 105 - Male Spellcaster: Negi Springfield (Negima!) | Runner-up: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Day 106 - Owned Moment: Quattro getting Divine Buster'd through the walls of the Cradle. (Nanoha StrikerS) | Runner-up: Aizen stopping Number One. (Bleach) Bonus Rounds Results: 1 - Touhou: Sakuya 2 - Sonic-verse Character/Enemy: Well, a lot of people hated Big the Cat, as both a character and game mechanic. A lot also hated the accursed Omochao. Knuckles and Shadow both had some votes for likability in their character and game mechanics. The mecha/metal sonic fights were rather well liked, and some people seemed to rather enjoy the final bosses of Sonic 3 & Knuckles. - Day 42.5 (Intermission Semi-Round) - Timeskip: TTGL (There were not enough votes to do a formal tally) 3 - Favorite Negima! Girl and Spell: Eva and Lightning Lance. - Day 62.5 (Intermission Semi-Round) - Computer: Raging Heart (Nanoha) | Runner-up: HAL (Neuro) (There were not enough votes for a formal tally). 4 - Pokemon: Gardevoir | Runner-up: Arcanine and Garchomp (Tie) --- Misceallaneous Information: - The vampire round's results saw some heated debate due to a mistake on my part (counted votes when groggy right before bed, miscounting). Recounts brought up vote counts for both parties. Due to how close they were I actually had to go into a very detailed count to get absolutely sure of who voted with what. While the winner did actually remain the same, this is proof that you should challenge me if you believe I may have miscounted. - A heated debate during round 46 due to unclear official information available for the popular attack "Master Spark" caused the round to be canceled and replaced with a more straightforward round, allowing the attack to qualify without question. - Round 48's first attempt "chosen one" was redone due to lack of votes/interest. - Round 71's first attempt "tradable monster/similar" was redone as well. Though Missingno did garner a half-decent number of votes. - Round 77, "Visual exageration" not enough votes. Saint-Trinite from Legend of Koizumi did manage to get 3, however. Tezuku zone, Ryoma vs. Ryogi, and Zetsubou's despair sequence all got 2. - Round 78b (Halloween), "Character Costume" canceled due to lack of votes. - Round 87: "Battle Scenery" canceled due to lack of votes. Space looked to be the most popular among those that did vote, though. - Round 87: Pets, is the last round that was made by Sephiroth C Ryu. - Round 88: Series is taken over by Liberal Degenerate. ---- '''Possible Future Days - '''The following are decided by the host himself and chosen whenever he so deems it appropriate. The existing nominations by the actual users are organized separately and always posted in each round. Abridged Series Ecchi Hentai Prequel Remake Yuri Yaoi Anime Voice Actor (English - Male) Anime Voice Actor (English - Female) Anime Voice Actor (Japanese - Male) Anime Voice Actor (Japanese - Female) Sword Technique Fist Technique Melee Weapon Technique (Non-Sword/Fist) Fight Sword User Dual Wielding User Spear User Bow User Gun User Hammer User Staff User Martial Artist Athlete Avenger Drunk Evil Laughter Fairy Father Genius Healer Jobber Kiss Knight Kuudere Loli Mage Mother Musician Priest Priestess/Shrine Maiden Psychic Psychopath Summoned Creature Yandere Category:Poll Topics